mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia II
Mafia II is a sandbox-style third-pe rson shooter video game which is the sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is being developed by 2K Czech, previously known as Illusion Softworks, and will be published by 2K Games. Development of Mafia II was announced on August 21, 2007 at the Leipzig Games Convention. The game will be set in the 1940s and '50s in Empire City, a fictional city based on San Francisco and New York City. The name is a reference to New York's state nickname "The Empire State". Mafia II will be available for Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. In North America it will release Augest 24 2010.The gameplay of Mafia II is very simmilar to the gameplay of GTA IV.In both games you can take cover behind objects while in a firefight and they both have a lot of driving missions.There's a lot of different cars in both games which can be damaged untill they start to burn and eventually explode.In both games there is a lot of weapons from knives and pistols to granades and machineguns.The main difference between both games is that both of mafia games are set in the somewhat middle of 20th century while most of GTA games are set in the time from 1980's till present. Synopsis The storyline for Mafia 2 is a gritty drama and chronicles the rise of Vito Scaletta, the son of Sicilian immigrants. As the game progresses, Vito will join a crime family and become "a made man." The game will include multiple situations where the player can decide the outcome and their choice will lead to one of several different endings. He loves his mum. The story begins with the player character Vito returning home from World War II. Vito had joined the U.S. military as a way of avoiding jail time for a botched robbery. Vito reunites with his old friend, Joe Barbaro, and the two quickly embark upon a life of crime. Their criminal ascension starts with Mikey, a car mechanic who gets in a conflict with Joe. Mikey also needs a certain type of car to chop for parts, and will pay $400 for one that the police are not tailing. Soon enough, Vito, Joe, and Henry Tomasino (already a made man) find themselves battling with, for, against, and around three crime factions: the Falconi, Vinci and Clemente families. The game will contain two hours of in-game cutscenes. The original game, Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, had a screenplay of 400 pages, opposed to the 700 pages of the sequel. Daniel Vávra, the writer and director of the original and the sequel, discussed the new angle of the game stating: "The old game was a tribute to gangster movies, a romantic vision. Mafia 2 is grittier, real, a darker world, and the effects are based in reality." The Official Playstation Magazine states: "A high body count is still promised in this tale set in a fictional city inspired by New York of the 1940s and '50s, but those casualties will come the hard way -- through small-scale operations rather than mass firefights." Trailers A promotional trailer was released for the game in August 2007. The first scene occurs in a low-key restaurant where the Mafia boss (or Don), Luca, is having dinner with Henry, Joe and Vito. After some small talk, Luca asks Vito if he is against killing "human animals." Then follows a montage of clips from the game's cutscenes and gameplay. The next scene takes place in a warehouse. A man is crawling on the floor, begging for his life. Henry fires his gun at the man and the scene ends. The last scene is an obvious reference to the film Goodfellas; the three gangsters (Joe, Vito and Eddie) are in a car, driving to a suitable place to dispose of a body. The song "Oh Marie" by Louis Prima is featured in the trailer. A second trailer was released on the Spike VGA show on December 14, 2008. The first part of the trailer occurs in one of Empire city's churches and features Vito with his mother. It is followed by a montage of gameplay and cutscenes that feature scenes of Vito being welcomed by Joe and parts of several shoot-outs and pursuits. The song "Long Tall Sally" by Little Richard is featured in the trailer. An extended, high definition version of the trailer was released on January 15, 2009 with an extra 30 seconds of cutscene footage. In this new footage, Vito is shown leaving the church alongside his mother; who he drops off in a taxi. Then, a car carrying Henry, Joe, and Eddie pick up Vito and they drive off, laughing. The release date is august through to october 2010 confirmed. External links * Mafia II official website Category:Games